Aggresshi
by theladyofmyths
Summary: Ashi needs to blow off some steam after work and discovers that she's not alone. Written for the Heat of Battle prompt for Jashi Week 2018. Inspired by Aggretsuko and samuraidaddy's Idol AU on tumblr. M rating is for language.


Ashi desperately needed to blow off steam. She went straight from her workplace to her favorite karaoke place.

As soon as the door of the private booth was shut, she plugged in the number for her favorite song.

As the music started playing, she thought about how many people just assumed what she liked. Most thought she'd be the type to sing along to a Disney song or some pop tune.

 _If only they knew the truth…_

She tensed up her vocal chords and belted out lyrics of her own making in what sounded like a demonic voice, intensifying her voice as the beat of her favorite death metal song continued.

 **"MISOGYNIST PIG  
GO TO HELL  
NOT YOUR FUCKING MAID  
NOT SOME DAMN SLUT**

 **SINGLE FOR LIFE  
MARRIAGE CAN SUCK IT  
NEVER GET A MAN  
DON'T FUCKING NEED ONE"**

Her improvised lyrics continued with this same general gist until the four minutes of the song were over.

She put her microphone and started to head out when she saw someone very familiar from her office pass by the window of the door.

He was tall, nearly a head taller than she was with broad shoulders and the only man she knew that actually wore his hair in an old top knot.

 _… Jack? What's he doing here?_

She knew that she was their shared boss' main go to guy when he wanted to get something done. The guy usually seemed so God damn happy to do whatever he asked, it was kind of sickening.

She poked her head out and saw the host open a private booth for him. Curiosity piqued her interest. Was he waiting for a date? Was this some work thing their boss asked him to come to? If it was the latter, she knew she needed to beat it as soon as possible. It didn't seem like he saw her. She could probably slip away before something else happened.

She opened the door and started to walk away when she felt herself step on something.

She looked down and saw his ID tag from work.

She picked it up and debated leaving it with the host. After much debating, she decided that she'd feel better later knowing that he actually got it back before work tomorrow.

She walked over to door. She was happy to see he was alone in the booth. He was singing something but she couldn't tell what because of the sound proofing that was done to this place.

She tried knocking but he didn't seem to hear her.

 _He's probably singing some corny crap from the 50's._

She very carefully opened the door, intending to sneak in and leave it somewhere he could find it.

She was greeted with some very familiar music.

 _Wait…_

It was a song she new inside and out.

It was the song that she always played when she came here.

The lyrics were not the original and the voice that was coming out of him was most definitely not what he usually sound like.

His normal voice was pleasant to most ears, a nice baritone that just always seemed the have a smile behind it.

This voice was deeper, more intense, like concentrated rage.

It was what she thought people would describe her singing voice as sounding like.

 _No fucking way._

She could only listen in awe stricken shock:

 **"TRAPPED UNDER YOUR THUMB  
LOST IN YOUR RAT RACE  
NO ESCAPE  
CAN'T SAY WHAT I THINK**

 **YOU'RE A SHITTY BOSS!  
YOU'RE A SHITTY BOSS!  
YOU'RE A SHI - "**

He suddenly stopped singing and turned around fast to face her. His face seemed to become physically pale as he recognized her.

"Please don't tell our boss," he asked meekly.

When she looked back on what happened next, she could only recall a feeling of great joy. Not only had she discovered someone who belted out made up death metal lyrics like she did, she discovered that this person hated their boss just as much as she did.

So, she decided to do something she had never done before: let someone hear her singing voice.

She smiled and closed the door behind her. She then handed him his ID tag and took the microphone from him. She then tensed up her vocal cords once more and belted out new lyrics.

 **"DEATH METAL FOR LIFE!  
OUR BOSS IS A HUMAN PIECE OF SHIT!  
NOW RAISE YOUR VOICE ONCE MORE  
AND BARE! YOUR! WRATH!"**

She then handed the microphone back to him.


End file.
